My Funny Friend and Me
by Usami
Summary: /songfic/ Jounouchi's thoughts on having a great friend like Yugi


Well, another Jounouchi and Yugi friendship story. I don't own them, or the song, but I like to use them both. Hope you all enjoy it! (**Bold Print **is the song lyrics)

**My Funny Friend And Me**

Jounouchi gazed out of the window of the helicopter. Yawning, he glanced over at his friends. Yugi, Honda, Anzu, Bakura, even Mai was asleep. Mokuba was likely asleep where he was, up front with the pilot. Tired as he was, the blond boy just couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was because Seto Kaiba was driving the helicopter, and he just didn't trust the guy, even after all that's happened.

Gazing out the window, he watched as the sky grew dark, and the stars came out to play. After all that happened that day, it was surprising that he couldn't fall asleep. He was totally drained.

**In the quiet time of evening  
****When the stars assume their patterns  
****And the day has made his journey**

He sighed, leaning back in his seat. 'Things never used to be so complicated,' he thought. 'This whole tournament thing was because Pegasus wanted Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before I met Yugi. Then again, a lot of things happened ever since I met Yugi, good or bad.'

**And we wondered just what happened  
****To the life we knew before the world changed  
****When not a thing I held was true**

'Sure, some pretty weird things have happened to us ever since I met Yugi, and he put together the Millennium Puzzle. But those things aren't necessarily bad. I mean, if it wasn't for Yugi, I would still be the same jerk I was, picking on people smaller and weaker than myself. But he taught me, there's more to life than that. He taught me what it really means to be a friend.'

**But you were kind to me and you reminded me  
****That the world is not my playground  
****There are other things that matter**

'He helped me and Honda, when Ushio was beating us up, he helped us, even when we teased him, made fun of him, he still called us his friends.'

**And when a simple needs protecting  
****Or my illusions all would shatter  
****But you stayed in my corner**

'And without Yugi's help, I never would have made it through this tournament. He's helped me a lot.'

**The only world I know was upside down  
****And now the world and me,  
****I know you carry me**

Gazing out the window again, Jounouchi watched the stars. 'Even when it seemed so tough, and I wanted to just give up, Yugi was there for me. He helped me through it all.'

Looking at the sleeping form of his small friend, the blond teen smiled. 'Yugi may still seem strange to me, but we make a great team.'

**You see the patterns in the big sky  
****Those constellations look like you and I  
****Just like the patterns in the big sky  
****We could be lost we could refuse to try  
****But we made it through in the dark night  
****Would those lucky guys turn out to be  
****But that unusual blend of my funny friend and me**

Looking away, he frowned suddenly. 'I still don't understand why he would consider me his best friend. I was so mean to him, picking on him all the time. But he showed me what real friendship was all about, and even after everything, he did consider me a friend. I owe him so much then he thinks I do.'

**I'm not as clever as I thought I was  
****I'm not the boy I used to be because  
****You showed me something different,  
****You showed me something pure**

'Even during the tournament, he believed in me, when I didn't believe in myself. Without him, I could've lost my first duel, with Mai, and could've lost the entire tournament. But thanks to Yugi, I was able to win, and I won more duels, too, thanks to him. He taught me to believe in myself, and my cards. I never could have done it without him.'

**I always seemed so certain but I was really never sure  
****But you stayed and you called my name  
****When others would have walked out on a lousy game  
****And you could've made it through  
****But your funny friend and me**

Bored of just sitting, Jounouchi began to squirm around. Yugi, who was leaning against his shoulder, suddenly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Yug," Jounouchi said. "Did I wake ya?"

"Not really," he replied, still rubbing his eyes. Yawning, he looked up at the taller teen. "Haven't you slept?"

"Can't sleep, man."

"Why not? You're not still worried that Seto will eject you, are you?"

"He just might, Yugi," Jounouchi replied.

Yugi let out a small laugh. Looking out the window, he said, "The stars are so bright tonight." Jounouchi nodded.

"Hey Jounouchi, look!" Yugi pointed up, and the other teen looked up to see an empty spot in the sky, inhabited only by two stars positioned right next to each other.

"What about them, Yugi?"

"Well, I was just thinking that those two stars are kinda like us, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi blinked. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well, even though there's no other stars around them, they still have each other. Just like you and me."

Jounouchi blinked, then chuckled slightly, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Yeah," he said, "just like you and me."

**You see the patterns in the big sky  
****Those constellations look like you and I  
****That tiny planet in a bigger guy  
****I don't know whether I should laugh or cry**

"Stars last for a long time, don't they?" Jounouchi asked. "So those stars will stay like that for a long while?"

"Well, yeah, but they move, too. Those stars could actually move apart."

Jounouchi shrugged. "I guess they're different from us after all, then."

Yugi looked back at Jounouchi, question filled his eyes.

"Even if those stars live for more than a million years, they'll drift apart during that time. Where as for the two of us, that'll never happen. We'll stay friends until the day we're gone."

The smaller boy smiled, nodding.

**Just like the patterns in the big sky  
****We'll be together till the end is high  
****Don't know the answer or the reason why  
****We'll stick together till the day we die**

Yugi stretched his arms, yawning. "Even after everything that happened during the Duelist Kingdom, it was kinda fun. If my grandpa's soul wasn't on the line, I might wanna do this again."

Jounouchi laughed. "Yeah. If we did do something like this again, I'd be ready for it."

"And even if you weren't ready for it," Yugi replied, a joking smile on his lips, "you got us with you."

Jounouchi chuckled. "Yeah. Even though we're different, we get along just fine."

"Of course we get along fine, Jounouchi," Yugi replied. "We're best friends. That's all that really matters."

Jounouchi ruffled the boy's already unruly hair. "Yup. Best friends."

**If I had to do this all a second time  
****I won't complain or make a fuss  
****When the angels sing that that unlikely blend  
****Are those two funny friends  
****That's us**

The End

I hope this wasn't too sappy for you all. Well, please review! Thanks everyone!


End file.
